The Fellowship Office continues to carry out its broad portfolio of activities directed at improving the overall research experience of our Fellows. Through collective efforts with the Fellows Advisory Board, we are planning another Fellows Scientific Retreat in 2010. This three-day research and career development-oriented meeting provides an opportunity for our Postdoctoral, Clinical, and Predoctoral Fellows to share their research findings with other young scientists at our Institute. The goal is to promote cross-fertilization of ideas, develop new research collaborations, exchange technical knowledge, and foster a sense of community among the Fellows. All fellows will have the opportunity to present their research projects and interests as poster presentations. Many of the sessions at the Retreat will focus on career management. There will be a number of sessions concentrating on the different aspects of developing a scientific career, both at and away from the bench. We also hold panel discussions featuring recent NIDDK Postdoctoral Alumni who share their personal experiences about life in their new job settings. This past year was also notable for the popular and widely attended Grant Writing Workshops and for the Nossal Award submissions that provide Fellows with a real-world grant writing experience. Finally, in working closely with Investigators throughout the Institute, we have raised visibility and profile regarding the importance of mentoring.